Un pervertido secreto ( Naruhina)
by Hinatab
Summary: Summari: Hyuga Hinata joven y hermosa estudiante, heredera de los Hyuga, guardaba un secreto, un muy vergonzoso pasatiempo, qué pasaría si alguien más lo descubre?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic

UN PERVERTIDO SECRETO.

Lemmon

Otra vez XD

Advertencias:

Lemon

Universo alternativo.

Diálogos -

Pensamientos ""

En una lujosa mansión dentro de la ciudad de Konoha se encontraba una bella joven, llamada Hinata Hyuga.

\- muy bien ahora que estoy sola en mi cuarto podré seguir con "aquello".

Mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación con seguro y sacaba un pequeño cuaderno de su Buró.

"Quien iba a pensar que la linda y joven heredera Hyuga tuviera ese pasatiempo."

Pensaba Hinata mientras se recostaba en su cama lista para dibujar.

De pronto Hinata escucho la alarma de su cuarto, como podía ser que se quedara dormida sobre todo con su libreta junto a ella, alarmada se levanto y alzó todo antes de que la ama de llaves entrara a su habitación como todos los días, pues claro al ser una heredera, todas las mañanas iban y la ayudaban a lavarse y vestirse para ir al colegio.

Pero esa mañana algo cambiaría.

Ese día por alguna extraña circunstancia decidió llevar su libreta a la escuela, además de ir en tren...

Mientras tanto un joven alegre y sonriente salía de su departamento a toda prisa.

" Demonios se me hizo tarde otra vez"

Corría rápidamente a la estación de tren cuando la vio una linda joven de cabello azulado, siendo llevada por una corriente de personas al tren equivocado, por su uniforme iban al mismo colegio.

\- Oye tú la linda señorita!. Gritaba mientras se acercaba a ella jalándola de la corriente de personas.

\- Eto.. Gracias por salvarme.

Hinata de inmediato hizo una reverencia como señal de agradecimiento. Vio la hermosa sonrisa del joven y se sonrojó de inmediato.

\- Disculpa que te interrumpa pero vamos tarde para el colegio.

\- Si!

Los dos subieron al mismo tren mirándose de reojo, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban aparecía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Eto.. Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Uzumaki Naruto de la clase 1-B, y el tuyo?

\- Soy Hyuga Hinata de la clase 1-C, mucho gusto Naruto-kun!.

\- Igual Hinata-chan!.

El tiempo pasó muy lento ya que había un inmenso silencio, cuando llegaron al colegio solo se despidieron con un saludo y cada uno partió con sus amigos. Al separarse Naruto volvió a mirar a Hinata y observó que de su bolso cayó una libreta.

\- Hinata-chan!

Naruto fue corriendo de inmediato a con Hinata pero fue jalado por su compañero de clase Sasuke.

\- vamos Naruto deja de estar jugando, ya vamos tarde.

\- Espera Sasuke!, tengo que devolverlo!.

Dijo Naruto llorando, mientras Sasuke solo asentía con la cabeza y lo arrastraba a clases.

— — — — — — —

Durante el descanso Naruto buscó a Hinata pero no logro dar con ella, igual a la hora de salir, pero no dio con ella, al final decidió esperarla en la estación al día siguiente, en verdad deseaba verla de nuevo.

— — — — — — —

Mientras tanto Hinata volvía a su habitación después de su clase particular de Juken ( un arte marcial), entro rápidamente a su habitación, cero la puerta con seguro, abrió su mochila y cayó sobre el suelo de rodillas.

" No no no, como lo pude haber perdido estaba segura de que me lo llevé al colegio, si alguien lo encontrará, no no no, tal vez lo deje en el cajón."

se levanto de inmediato y saco todas las cosas de cada uno de sus cajones sin encontrar nada, fue al cuarto de baño y se soltó llorando.

CONTINUARÁ.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Gracias a todos por los reviews y sober todo por leer.

En el departamento de Naruto...

\- WOW como estoy cansado, esto de tener que entrenar después de clases me está matando.

Entro a su habitación y tiró su mochila al suelo haciendo que saliera la libreta por sí sola.

" había olvidado la libreta de Hinata-chan, debería ver que hay en ella?"

Naruto la tomo del suelo y se recostó en su cama para abrirla.

\- QUE?! Esta libreta de dibujos no puede ser de ella!

De inmediato revisó la pasta trasera del cuaderno y efectivamente el nombre de Hinata estaba ahí.

\- pero como puede dibujar "eso". No debí de ver algo tan personal.

Naruto cerró la libreta algo sonrojado y la echo en su mochila, mañana tendría que devolverla.

— — — — — — —

Hinata despertó por el ruido de la puerta.

\- Hinata-sama! Conteste!.

\- Ya voy...

Hinata se levanto de la cama y vio el desastre que dejó la noche anterior, además se le había echo demasiado tarde.

" demonios, acaso no programe la alarma ayer?".

Abrió la puerta y en 15 minutos su cuarto ya está recogido y ella bajaba a desayunar, hoy la tendrían que llevar en el auto.

A ella no le agradaba el echo de llegar en su lujoso carro a la escuela por eso prefería ir en tren.

Cuando llegó al colegio Sakura la recibió en la entrada.

\- qué demonios te pasó Hinata? Te vez fatal!.

\- Es que no pude dormir bien anoche lo siento Sakura.

Las dos se dirigieron directo al salón, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y para su sorpresa su libreta se encontraba en su pupitre.

\- si! La encontré!.

Grito levantándose de su lugar y llamando la atención de todos. Sakura la miró diciéndole que tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

— — — — — — —

Mientras tanto un rubio se encontraba en la entrada de aquel salón viendo cuánta alegría le había causado a Hinata encontrar su libreta, si ella se enterara que el la tenía de seguro no le hablaría de nuevo.

— — — — — — —

A la hora del almuerzo Hinata y Sakura salieron a comer sus bento, mientras Hinata le contaba que había perdido su libreta de dibujo.

\- no sé por qué te pones así solo por una libreta Hinata.

\- Es que es muy importante para mí "si supieras lo que hay dentro..."

Las dos continuaron desayunando mientras Naruto estaba en la azotea observando a las dos amigas platicar.

\- demonios ahora no puedo sacar eso de mi mente, me da tanta curiosidad saber cómo es que hace eso, será que tiene mucha experiencia?, no no no, se ve muy seria además de tierna, pero debo de admitir que tiene un buen cuerpo...

\- Naruto que haces hablando solo?.

\- Nada Sasuke, dime conoces a alguna de ellas dos?.

\- No, pero la verdad la pelirosa no está nada mal.

Los dos rieron y hablaron un rato hasta tener que volver a clases.

— — — — — — —

A la hora de salida Naruto decidió seguir a Hinata al parecer los dos tomaban el mismo tren para regresar, bajaron en la misma estación pero la perdió.

\- demonios, tendré que hacer algo más para saber más de ella.

Al llegar a su departamento solo pensaba en ella y en sus dibujos, si serían de ella? Sí que tal alguien le jugaba una mala broma.

Mañana iniciaría un nuevo plan o más bien una nueva investigación.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Hinata amaneció más feliz que nunca el haber recuperado su libreta la hacía muy feliz, pero todavía se preguntaba quién la había encontrado?, y sobre todo si había visto sus dibujos.

Lo más extraño fue que el día de ayer sintió que la seguían.

— — — — — — —

Naruto se levanto temprano, escribió una extraña nota y fue al colegio un poco más temprano.

" voy a dejar esto en el lugar de Hinata y me iré de inmediato" todo va a salir bien ttebayo!.

— — — — — — —

Al llegar al colegio Hinata llego junto a Sakura.

\- hola Sakura!

\- Hola! parece que el recuperar esa libreta te hizo muy bien.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, las dos fueron al salón y al entrar salió Naruto.

\- hola Naruto-kun. "O por dios el está aquí!, que estará haciendo aquí?"

\- A hola Hinata-chan!. "Mierda se ve muy linda, se casual y huye!". Eto me tengo que ir adiós.

\- Hi! Adiós.

Fue directo a su lugar y solo se escuchaban rumores como: quién era? A quien vino a ver? Es muy guapo!.

Sakura volteo a ver a Hinata con cara de ya te vi!.

\- así que dónde conociste a ese rubio Hinata-hime?

\- Sakura sabes que no me gusta que me digas así! Y lo conocí hace poco, él me salvó.

Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, a lo que Sakura solo sonrió.

Hinata se sentó en su lugar y vio un pequeño sobre, lo leería a la hora del descanso no quería ser descubierta por Anko-sensei.

A la hora del almuerzo Naruto fue a la azotea esperando ver a Hinata de nuevo en el jardín.

\- ya habrá leído la nota que le deje? " y ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Sasuke hoy"

— — — — — — —

\- Hinata! Vamos a almorzar donde siempre!

\- Lo siento Sakura tengo algo que hacer será mañana!. "Será mejor que lea esto en un lugar privado, iré a la azotea"

\- Aja me cuentas lo que pasó con el rubio!. Grito Sakura probocando un gran sonrojo en Hinata.

Hinata salió corriendo del salón con él sobre en el pecho, le daba tanta curiosidad saber que era, y sobre todo si lo había dejado Naruto.

Al abrir la puerta de la azotea no vio a nadie.

"Qué bueno que elegí este lugar como pensé no hay nadie". Se sentó en una pequeña banca que había ahí.

— — — — — — —

Naruto al principio pensó que había llegado Sasuke a acompañarlo pero al ver que era Hinata se puso tan nervioso que se escondió en la parte superior de la puerta observando cómo Hinata leía su carta.

— — — — — — —

Hinata abrió el sobre y leyó lo siguiente:

Hola Hinata-chan, etto no sé cómo decirlo pero fui yo quien encontró tu libreta de dibujos, y la abrí y vi todo lo que había en ella, quisiera hablar contigo de eso, nos vemos en la salida.

Atte: Uzumaki Naruto.

— — — — — — —

Hinata enseguida se tapo la boca no lo podía creer.

"Por qué el? Mierda que quedra? Se va a burlar de mí? O acaso me quiere sobornar?"

De los ojos de Hinata empezaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas haciendo que Naruto se preocupara, él se acerco a ella.

\- no llores por favor Hinata-chan, yo solo quería saber algunas cosas sobre ti.

\- Nnaarutto-kun?! .Dijo Hinata poniéndose más roja que un tomate.

\- En serio lo siento Hinata si te asuste o algo, pero prometo que a la salida te esperare para aclarar las cosas.

Naruto se sentó junto a ella y solo sonrió obteniendo una gran sonrisa de parte de Hinata.

Pero el timbre llego y los dos tenían que regresar a clases.

\- bueno Hinata-chan te espero a la salida.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su salón.

— — — — — — —

No podía tranquilizarse el solo pensar estar a solas con Naruto parecía imposible, él era el que encontró su libreta y estaba claro que vio el contenido de esta.

\- Hinata-chan! Por aquí!

Grito Naruto al verla no quería que se le escapara.

Los dos caminaron hasta la estación en silencio.

\- Hinata-chan me parece mejor hablar de ello en el tren si no te molesta claro.

\- No hay problema Naruto-kun.

\- Creo que ahí hay más ruido y más personas así que nadie más se va a enterar ok?

\- Hi!

Al subir el tren estaba muy lleno, los dos tuvieron que ir de pie, Hinata iba pegada a una pequeña puerta mientras Naruto la rodeaba protegiéndola de las demás personas.

\- muy bien Hinata-chan primero quiero saber si tu dibujaste todas esas escenas.

\- Si fui yo. Dijo dando la espalda a Naruto y poniéndose cada vez más roja.

Naruto se acerco a ella susurrándole al oído.

\- entonces ahora dime por qué lo haces?

\- etto. Es que es muy vergonzoso. "Su aliento toca mi oído y su voz se volvió más ronca".

\- Dime Hinata-chan, acaso son tus fantasías. Dijo lamiendo su cuello.

Hinata solo soltó un pequeño gemido, acaso la había descubierto?.

\- recuerdo haber visto un dibujo parecido a esto en tu libreta Hinata-chan, en donde un hombre tocaba a una estudiante en el tren o me equivoco?

\- Si mmm! Lo recuerdo Naruto-kun.

Naruto podía sentir como Hinata pegaba más su trasero a su miembro, aunque la ropa se interpusiera, podía sentir muy además de los sexys gemidos que hacía Hinata si eso seguía así harían un espectáculo en medio tren.

\- lo siento Hinata-chan, hoy no hay tiempo, la parada está por venir.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida era cierto eso está pasando, se dejó llevar por su deseo.

Naruto la volteo hacia él y acercándose la beso, y no fue un lindo beso, Hinata podía sentir como Naruto la aferraba a el, como su lengua bailaba dentro de su boca dejándola sin aliento.

Se separaron los dos jadeando por la falta de oxígeno.

\- Hinata-chan esto no ha terminado.

\- Mmm " ese fue mi primer beso..."

Naruto se separó de ella y bajó del tren primero dejando una sonrojada Hinata y una ereccion que tendría que atender de inmediato.

CONTINUARÁ!

Trate de hacer el capítulo más largo espero y este mejor gracias por los reviews! 〜（ゝ。∂）


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Al llegar a casa Hinata subió de inmediato a su habitación, serró la puerta y se dispuso a darse un baño.

\- " Demonios eso fue increíble, más que increíble ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en el..."

Salió del baño se cambio y se dispuso a dibujar, una ola de ideas salían de su mente, pero esta vez Naruto era el protagonista.

"No lo puedo dibujar bien, no sé cómo es su cuerpo". Ante ese pensamiento Hinata se puso más roja que nunca.

\- acaso Naruto-kun me gusta?

— — — — — — —

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Naruto..

\- gracias a Dios hoy no tuve entrenamiento, tengo que hacer algo con este "amigo".

Tomó una ducha fría enseguida.

" demonios, me encanta, que tiene ella para ponerme así?!"

Esa noche los dos durmieron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— — — — — — —

Al día siguiente...

\- yey! Ya es de mañana espero poder encontrar a Hinata-chan hoy.

Naruto se dirigió a la estación de tren y por suerte ella estaba ahí, de pie con las manos hacia atrás como si esperara a alguien.

\- buenos días Hinata-chan!. Dijo acercándose a ella, y dándole una enorme sonrisa, se veía muy linda.

\- Hola Naruto-kun!. "Hice bien en venir temprano y esperar un poco".

\- Nos vamos en este tren o esperas a alguien?.

\- No, vamos en este. Dijo con un leve sonrojo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, acaso él siempre sabía lo que pensaba?.

Al subir los dos se sonrojaron de inmediato el solo recordar lo que pasó el día anterior los ponía muy nerviosos.

\- Hinata-chan! Siento lo que pasó ayer por favor perdóname!. Dijo haciendo una gran reverencia.

\- Etto. Naruto-kun no te preocupes creo que yo también tuve la culpa, así que perdóname también!. Al igual que Naruto hizo una gran reverencia.

Al levantar la cabeza los dos se golpearon causando una risa por parte de los dos.

\- la verdad es que... Como decirlo... Te gustaría salir conmigo después del colegio?! Hinata-chan!

Hinata se puso roja como tomate como así?, en verdad él sabía todo lo que ella pensaba y quería.

\- si! Natuto-kun! "esto es una cita?"

— — — — — — —

En el almuerzo...

\- Naruto!.

\- Debería llevarla a una cafetería? O al karaoke? , a las chicas también les gustan los videojuegos?.

\- Naruto!, que estás haciendo hablando solo de nuevo, te he estado gritando!.

\- Sasuke? Dónde estabas no te he visto estos días.

\- Es que ya tengo novia Ja!.

\- Claro! Tú puedes ayudarme dime cómo tener una cita perfecta!.

\- que?! Tú vas a salir con alguien?!

\- Si si después te cuento...

Los dos estuvieron hablando durante el almuerzo sobre la cita que Naruto tendría.

— — — — — — —

Salón de clase de Hinata.

\- Heeeee! Como que vas a salir con Naruto?!

\- Si, es que me lo pidió esta mañana Sakura, además como es que ya tienes novio?!

\- Si es guapísimo de echo se llama Sasuke-kun! Y está en el mismo salón que Naruto, un día nos vamos a tener que juntar para hablar de esto Hina-hine!

\- Hi!. "En verdad se ve feliz, espero y sea una bueno persona ese tal Sasuke".

— — — — — — —

Al salir del colegio vía a Naruto en la entrada esperándola, al parecer estaba nervioso y algo triste.

"Acaso de habrá arrepentido de invitarme a salir? Después de todo debe pensar que soy un pervertida".

\- hola Naruto-kun pasa algo?.

\- Lo siento mucho Hinata!. Naruto hizo una de sus reverencias de disculpa, al parecer eso era muy común entre los dos.

\- Está bien Naruto entiendo que no quieras salir conmigo. Hinata apuntó de llorar decidió darle la espalda e ir a su casa, era mejor que no se hiciera falsas esperanzas.

\- No! Espera Hinata-chan, no es eso.

Naruto la tomo de la muñeca haciendo que volteara a verlo.

\- la verdad es que estaba muy desesperado por volver a verte que se me olvidó que hoy tenía que entrenar, en verdad lo siento, debo de ser la persona más estupida del mundo! En verdad lo siento Hinata-chan.

\- Encerio es por eso Naruto-kun?

\- Si te lo juro, si no te importa podrías salir conmigo mañana?

\- Hi! Naruto-kun, Etto.. te importa si te veo entrenar un momento?.

\- No en realidad no, pero salgo algo tarde si quieres te acompaño a casa saliendo.

\- Hi!. " entonces mañana tendré mi primer cita con Naruto-kun, lo bueno es que mañana no hay clases".

Los dos caminaron juntos hasta el dojo en donde Naruto entrenaba al parecer era parte del equipo del colegio.

Naruto de inmediato se incorporó con su equipo, mientras que Hinata se sentaba a un lado.

\- Wow Naruto ella es tu novia?!

\- si! Así que no la miren entendieron!

\- si Naruto-san!. Contestaron todos en señal de respeto.

El sensei Indico que hoy practicarían lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- muy bien, ahora el que venza a Naruto se podrá ir temprano hoy!.

Todos se abalanzaron contra Naruto, mientras él los derrotaba uno por uno.

" no perderé menos ahora que ella me está viendo!"

Volteo a ver a Hinata un momento, se veía tan linda poniendo mucha atención a el, así debía de ser.

"Oh dios Naruto-kun se ve tan tan.. Varonil, todo sudoroso, y jadeante... Saca esos pensamientos de tu mente Hinata debes de ser fuerte!."

Al terminar el sensei observó como Hinata ponía tanta atención y se acercó a sus alumnos.

\- muy bien chicos como ninguno venció a Naruto, que le parece señorita si usted lucha contra el?.

\- Eto.. Yo?!. Dijo Hinata alarmada poniéndose de pie.

Al ver que Naruto solo esbozo una enorme sonrisa acepto. Hinata fue a los vestidores para alistarse. " no perderé aunque sea Naruto-kun!".

Al regresar Naruto no pudo evitar ver a la linda Hinata con su uniforme había recogido su cabello en una coleta que la hacía ver más linda, pero al mirarla a los ojos vio que se lo tomaba enserio.

CONTINUARA.

Gracias por seguir mi historia. *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Se escuchaba un gran estruendo en el dojo de la escuela.

\- WOow! Será que alguien podrá vencer a Naruto?!

\- Hinata es muy buena, pero no logra darle un golpe directo...

De pronto los dos se detuvieron en seco, pero sin dejar su postura, los dos lucían agotados.

\- Demonios Hinata-chan eres buena. " mierda la verdad es que no me puedo concentrar se ve hermosa, agitada y con esas gotas de sudor resbalando en su pecho, pensar en tocarla me aria perder el control".

\- Es un gran cumplido escuchar eso del campeón del dojo. " Oh dios estar a si con Naruto cuerpo a cuerpo, no Hinata no fantasees!".

\- muy bien chicos esto se termino aquí, de echo hace como 10 minutos todos se fueron a las duchas, luego veremos quién gana.

Dijo el sensei dejando el dojo, de inmediato Naruto y Hinata cayeron de rodillas, en verdad se habían esforzado mucho, los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

\- Etto.. Naruto-kun donde están las duchas para las chicas?

Naruto se paró en seco, en ese dojo solo había unas duchas y las usaban ellos, hasta ahora no había equipo femenil.

\- Sígueme por aquí Hinata-chan.

Naruto y Hinata se dirigieron hacia las duchas, por suerte ya todos se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos dos.

\- Hinata-chan si no te importa entrar, solo están estas, pero no te preocupes solo estamos nosotros.

\- Talvez sea mejor que me duche en casa...

Naruto cerró la puerta de las duchas y se acerco a Hinata por la espalda.

\- estas segura Hinata, algunos hombres podrían acecharte por ese delicioso olor que tienes.

Al sentir el aliento de Naruto en su nuca no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

\- peroo...

Naruto la volteó hacia el, notando un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

\- "cómo puede lucir Naruto tan calmado y sexy en estas circunstancias?"

\- Hinata-hime acaso quieres que te ayude a asearte justo como lo hacen los sirvientes de los Hyuga?

Naruto continuó bajando sus manos por los costados de Hinata hasta llegar al final de la playera. Mientras Hinata solo cerró los ojos fuertemente.

\- O acaso quieres que lo hagamos con el uniforme puesto?.

Dijo el con una gran sonrisa, a caso había acertado?, era cierto que no recordaba algo así en la libreta de Hinata pero eso no impedía que ella siguiera dibujando.

\- Hinata-sama! Donde está?!

\- Neji-nisan?

De inmediato Naruto se alejó de Hinata y se ocultó en una de las duchas.

De pronto un hombre parecido a Hinata irrumpió en las duchas.

\- qué pasa Neji-nisan?

\- Me mandaron a buscarte debido a que no regresabas ya es tarde Hinata-sama.

\- Perdón Neji es que estaba entrenando y apenas quería ducharme. " demonios el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido".

\- Volvamos a casa Hinata-sama el coche espera.

Los dos se fueron dejando a un desolado Naruto.

\- " mierda, lo bueno es que mañana saldremos en una cita, pero no le pedí su número donde vivirán los Hyuga?!".

— — — — — — —

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano, se puso una playera junto con un jean y unos vans, no quería ir muy formal a su primera cita con Hinata.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la casa Hyuga.

\- " muy bien creo que me veo apuesto, arregle un poco mi cabello, que bueno que le pregunte a Sasuke al parecer su novia es muy amiga de Hinata y sabe dónde vive".

— — — — — — —

Hinata se encontraba en pijamas dibujando un poco en su sala privada.

\- "Se suponía que Naruto-kun y yo tendríamos una cita hoy pero, ni siquiera le di mi número, idiota".

\- Disculpe Hinata-sama, hay un joven llamado Uzumaki Naruto y la está esperando.

Hinata se puso de pie rola como tomate,el había ido a buscarla a pesar de que no tenía su numero, ese chico era único.

\- señorita? Lo hago pasar?

\- Dile que pase, y espere mientras me arreglo porfavor." No me puede ver con mis pijamas, solo traigo un short y una blusa"

Hinata fue a su habitación que estaba separada de la sala privada por una puerta, se escucho que alguien entraba a la sala.

\- espere aquí por favor Uzumaki-san la señorita vendrá enseguida.

\- Hi!.

Naruto se quedó solo en la sala observando ese lindo cuarto, había retratos de Hinata, al parecer tenía una hermana pequeña y un hermano?, se parecía mucho al chico que fue a buscarla.

— — — — — — —

\- que me pondré? Un vestido talvez? O mejor una falda? Demonios no esperaba que viniera a buscarme, soy tan feliz!

Hinata continuó alistándose mientras Naruto esperaba en el cuarto de enseguida.

\- Wow está sala en bastante grande, me recuerda a mi antigua casa.

Dijo Naruto mientras agarraba cierta libreta que se le hacía conocida, se sentó tranquilamente dispuesto a saber que nuevos contenidos tenía esta.

\- "No Naruto no lo hagas de nuevo, pero me muero de la curiosidad!"

Y decidido abrió la libreta quedándose con la boca abierta.

\- " este soy yo?, pero en ciertas partes de mi cuerpo no se parecen, y en otras está borrosa, debería anotar esto".

En verdad tenía una gran sonrisa, al saber que Hinata ahora fantaseaba con el, lo hacía muy feliz.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se abrió haciendo que Naruto se exaltará.

\- Hinata te ves hermosa. " esa falda y ese crop top realsa sus atributos".

\- Gracias Naruto-kun tú también te vez muy bien. " cuando pensaba que podía ser más sexy viene más sexy que nunca".

\- Lo siento por venir así, pero no tenía tu número y en verdad quería estar contigo Hinata-chan.

\- No importa Naruto-kun estoy muy feliz.

Los dos salieron de la mansión Hyuga y se dirigieron a el parque, los dos almorzaron al aire libre mientras reían y platicaban.

Ninguno de los esperaba llevarse también la atracción era mutua a pesar de los encuentros carnales que habían tenido.

Por último Naruto decidió llevarla al parque de diversiones.

\- Hinata-chan que premio quieres?.

Dijo señalando los peluches de un puesto de tiros al blanco.

\- eto... Quiero ese zorro naranja Naruto-kun.

\- Déjamelo a mí Hinata-chan!.

Naruto consiguió el premio al primer tiro, ese hombre tenía muchas cualidades era perfecto.

\- Hinata que te parece si subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, ya es algo tarde luego te llevaré a casa.

\- Hi!.

Los dos subieron a la rueda, mientras Naruto pagaba los boletos, extrañamente le había guiñado el ojo al responsable de la rueda.

\- dime Hinata-chan como la has pasado?.

\- Muy bien Naruto-kun eres muy lindo, divertido, hábil...

\- Y sexy?.

\- Si y sexy. " demonios se me salió". Dijo Hinata tapándose el rostro con las dos manos muerta de vergüenza.

\- Mira Hinata-chan llegamos a la cima!.

Hinata se quedó observando cómo las luces de la ciudad parecían estrellas era hermoso.

Mientras Naruto la observaba le encaraba cada faceta de ella cuando se veía sexy, tierna, y cuando se sonrojaba, incluso cuando se veía tan feliz como ahora por algo tan sencillo.

De pronto la rueda de la fortuna se detuvo dejándolos en la cima de esta, habiendo que Hinata terminara encima de Naruto.

\- Hinata, la verdad es que eres muy sexy, y quería estar a solas contigo.

\- Que?!, pero yo no soy así solo soy una pervertida.

\- Te equivocas Hinata me gustas, me encantas, más allá de nuestra atracción corporal no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, te sueño cada noche, muero de ganas de verte sonreír.

Hinata empezó a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, haciendo que Naruto la abrazara.

\- no llores Hinata, si no te agrado no importa yo solo...

\- No es eso Naruto-kun, yo también pienso lo mismo de ti.

Ella correspondió su abrazo, y lo miro a los ojos.

\- Hinata saldrías conmigo?, y dejarme cumplir todas tus fantasías?

\- Si! Naruto-kun, por favor déjame cumplir tus fantasías también.

Los dos se dieron un lindo beso y la rueda de la fortuna continuo funcionando...

— — — — — — —

Los dos volvieron a la casa de los Hyuga...

\- hasta el lunes Naruto-kun!.

Naruto la tomó por la cintura, y se hacerlo a sus labios saboreandolos, no pudo evitar lamerlos un poco.

\- Hinata tendrás que prestarme esa libreta una vez a la semana, quiero satisfacerte por completo.

\- Está bien Naaruto, quiero saber cómo es tu cuerpo po O.

Naruto no puedo evitar sonrojarse ante la declaración de su novia.

Hinata lo beso habiendo que Naruto jugara con su lengua y por ultimo le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio.

\- no puedo esperar Naruto...

Cerró la puerta dejándolo sonrojado, mientras ella no podía creer lo que había echo hace un momento, pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír.

El lunes sería un gran día...

CONTINUARA

Lamentó la tardanza en mi grupo de Facebook, espero sus review! ^_−


	6. Chapter 6

Sé que tarde mucho, lo siento pero voy a realizar unos cambios a partir de este capitulo.

CAPÍTULO 6

Lunes。 después de esa increíble cita Naruto y Hinata llegaron al colegio muy sonrientes y a la vez tenían unas enormes ojeras ahora los dos estaban saliendo y se morían de ganas de decírselo a todos.

La razón fue...

Por qué la noche anterior Hinata se desveló dibujando una y otra fantasía, el sentir a Naruto abrazarla, sentir sus labios y Dios ese hombre sabía a gloria, no pudo evitar fantasear un poco.

En la mañana se quedo dormida así que no podría ir con Naruto al colegio ese día la llevarían en el coche.

Al llegar Naruto buscó una y otra vez a Hinata, al parecer no se encontraba en la estación, pero tampoco estaba en el colegio, no podía aguantar las ganas de volverla a ver.

Naruto se encontraba en clases quedándose dormido, al parecer la noche anterior tuvo algunos sueños "extraños", sólo escuchaba a Hinata una y otra vez en sus sueños diciendo: Naruto, déjame verlo, onegai !. Prometo que seré tuya cuántas veces quieras...

Toda la noche estuvo en la ducha con agua fría si eso ocasionaba, el solo estar con ella un día que sería de ahora en adelante?.

— — — — — —

A la hora del almuerzo Sakura y Hinata decidieron ir a buscar a sus novios, era genial que las dos estuvieran enamoradas...

Al llegar a la azotea Sakura y Sasuke se fueron dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos.

\- siento no haber venido al colegio contigo Naruto-kun!

\- No te preocupes Hinata la verdad es que a mí también se me hizo un poco tarde.

Era extraño estar los dos solos, se notaba cierto nerviosismo de parte de los dos.

Continuaron comiendo sus bento.

\- Wow Hinata se ve delicioso!.

\- Quieres probarlo? yo lo preparé.

\- Si por favor, aliméntame.

Hinata tomó un poco con sus manos acercándolo a Naruto, el de inmediato se acercó más a ella abriendo la boca, no pudo evitar lamer los dedos de Hinata, se veía tan deliciosa con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

Hinata de inmediato soltó un pequeño gemido sonrojándose totalmente, era cierto que esa clase de cosas lo hacen los amantes pero él era demasiado sexy.

Naruto la tomo de la mano y la beso introduciendo su lengua lentamente, Hinata le correspondió de inmediato.

\- lo siento Hinata pero sabes demasiado bien.

\- mmm... Tú también...

Se separaron por falta de aliento, en definitiva ese era el mejor almuerzo...

Toco la campana de inmediato, ese almuerzo se había pasado en un segundo casi no tuvieron tiempo de hablar.

\- Hinata te esperare a la salida ok?.

\- Si Naruto-kun!

— — — — — —

A la hora de salida Hinata corrió hacia los casilleros quería verlo de nuevo.

Al llegar Naruto estaba solo hasta que de pronto llegó alguien...

-Na... "Quien es ella?, al parecer es de primero, será amiga de Naruto?.

Hinata de inmediato se escondió atrás de los casilleros.

\- sempai!, yo siempre te he observado, desde el concurso de artes marciales, y... Me gustas!

Hinata al escuchar la declaración de la chica de inmediato se puso de rodillas y se tapo los oídos no quería escuchar la respuesta de Naruto, le dolía el pecho no podía ser que empezaran a salir hace un día y ya no fueran a ser nada.

De la nada comenzó a caer una gota de sus ojos. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente no quería que la descubriese ahí.

De pronto Hinata sintió algo cálido en su mejilla, abrió sus ojos y observó a Naruto besando sus lágrimas.

\- Naruto-kun?

\- Por qué lloras Hinata?, acaso hice algo malo?.

\- No, está bien si sales con ella.

\- HEEEEE!, estabas escuchando?

\- Si lo siento, tal vez sea mejor que me valla.

Hinata se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Naruto la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a él.

\- creo que no escuchaste todo o si?

Hinata solo desvío la mirada sonrojándose un poco al estar así con Naruto.

\- bueno ella se me declaró, pero yo le dije que, Lo sentía, me hace muy feliz escuchar tus sentimientos, pero yo estoy enamorado de alguien y estoy saliendo con ella.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata y siguió besando sus ojos delicada mente.

\- lo siento Naruto-kun pensé que...

\- Está bien Hinata, después de todo te prometí que cumpliría todas tus fantasías no es así?.

Naruto sonrió obteniendo una pequeña risa de Hinata.

\- Hinata lo siento pero hoy no podremos ir a casa juntos la verdad es que tengo que ir al club, pero hoy es el último día vamos a tener un descanso antes de las eliminatorias, así que espérame hasta mañana.

\- Si! No te preocupes, entonces me voy, suerte!.

Los dos se separaron y se fueron.

En casa de Hinata.

\- Hinata bienvenida, llegas un poco tarde hoy que pasó?.

\- Hola papá! Es que me quede hablando con un amigo.

\- Un amigo?, bueno entonces deberías invitarlo a venir. "De seguro es su novio".

\- A mmm. Si claro papá."qué extraño que me pida eso".

Hinata subió para cambiarse, enseguida bajaría a cenar con su papá y su hermana.

En casa de Naruto.

Al llegar Naruto tomó el teléfono y marcó a sus padres, ellos vivían lejos en otra ciudad pero trataban de hablar cada día.

\- Hola, mamá!.

\- Naruto! Ayer no hablamos!.

\- Si es que salí con una chica.

\- Ooh, Minato! Nuestro hijo ya tiene novia!, espera deja y te pasó a tu padre.

\- Hola papá.

\- Hoja hijo sería bueno que la invitaras el próximo fin a comer tu madre y yo iremos a visitarte.

\- Que?!, no espera creo que es demasiado rápido.

\- Naruto obedece a tu padre e invítala, nos portaremos bien con ella.

\- Está bien mamá.

Naruto siguió hablando un poco más con sus papas y después se alistó para cenar y luego para dormir, pero antes de dormir recibió un mensaje:

Buenas noches Naruto-kun *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* .

Te quiero by: Hinata

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, ella era demasiado linda también.

Hinata recibió la respuesta de Naruto:

Igual Hinata, te deseo...

Una buena noche (^_−)−

PD. El día que fui a buscarte a tu casa encontré tu libreta.

Hinata solo se sonrojó y se cubrió con las sabanas, estaba demasiado emocionada, ojalá esa noche durmiera bien.

La verdad no sé cómo continuar la historia me desespera estar narrando día tras día así que a partir de ahora solo escribiré sucesos muy importantes con títulos de las fantasías. Espero les guste...

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Como ya había mencionado voy a cambiar la forma de narrar mi fanfic, este capítulo va a ser muy especial por qué amo el número 7 ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa, ese día se había levantado muy temprano, había desayunado, vestido y arreglado, por qué ese día Naruto iría a comer con su familia.

La propuesta inesperada de su padre a invitarlo, era un tanto sospechosa, ya que él siempre la cuidaba.

Como su novio iría a comer decidió ayudar a preparar la comida, se puso un lindo vestido azul obscuro que hacía resaltar su figura, recogió su cabello en una coleta alta, ya que ese día prometía ser caluroso.

Naruto explicó a sus padres que Hinata lo invitaría a comer, su padre decidió darle varios consejos para llegar a agradarle a su "suegro".

El también se encontraba muy nervioso, decidió ponerse algo un tanto elegante como una camisa blanca con un pantalón beige y unos mocasines, peino su cabello hacia atrás.

Estaba listo, decidió ir en su carro, el cual nunca sacaba a menos de que fuera algo muy importante y la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Hinata se encontraba en la cocina preparando el ultimo platillo, el postre, se había colocado un lindo mandil en la cintura para no ensuciar su vestido.

\- Hinata-ojousama! El joven Uzumaki está aquí!.

\- Ya voy espera!.

Hinata salió corriendo de la cocina, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal, quería ser ella quien lo recibiera ese día.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraba Naruto se veía realmente apuesto, pero además traía consigo un ramo de flores.

\- hola Hinata-chan, etto te traje estas flores espero y te gusten." Qué linda se ve con ese delantal".

\- Ho la Naruto-kun, si muchas gracias, pasa." contrólate Hinata ya tienen una semana de novios tranquila".

\- Y tu padre?

\- Enseguida vendrá a comer, llegaste un poco temprano, espera iré a poner las flores en agua.

Antes de que siguiera su camino sintió a Naruto abrazarla por la espalda, sus manos empezaron a rodear su cintura poniendo a Hinata más roja de lo que ya estaba.

\- Hime, te ves muy linda con ese delantal, no deseas que te lo quite?.

\- Etto yo lo olvide por completo, estaba cocinando Naruto-kun!.

Naruto acerco su rostro a su mejilla lamiendo una gota de betún que tenía haciendo que se volviera más erotíco.

\- Naruto que te parece si vamos a mi sala?...

\- Me parece bien no queremos que el señor Hyuga nos encuentre aquí.

Los dos subieron disimuladamente a la alcoba de Hinata, al entrar ella cerró la puerta de inmediato, empujó a Naruto en uno de los sillones dejándolo sentado.

\- creo que es mi turn O, después de todo hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo a solas.

Hinata se quitó el delantal y se dispuso a caminar sensualmente hacia Naruto, provocándolo se mordía el labio y con sus manos recorría su figura.

\- espera Hinata y si alguien llega?

\- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, pedí que no nos molestaran hasta que llegara mi padre.

Hinata se dispuso a sentarse en las piernas de Naruto quedando de frente.

\- me prometiste que cumplirlas mis fantasías...

\- Lo se Hime, pero si sigues así terminaras cumpliendo las mías.

Hinata colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto empezando con un beso lindo, luego ella mordió el labio de Naruto haciendo que el abriera un poco la boca, quería probarlo de nuevo, era adictivo.

Luego comenzó a bajar las manos por el pecho de Naruto, desabrochando cada uno de los botones dejando ver su hermoso pecho y abdomen, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada.

\- qué sucede Hime acaso no te gusta?.

\- No es eso Naruto-kun, es solo que es mejor de lo que imagine.

Naruto no se quedó atrás y comenzó a tomarla de la cintura pensándola más a él quería que lo sintiera por completo, se dedicó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello siéndola suspirar.

\- quiero que toques Hime, no querías conocerlo por completo?(dijo con una sonrisa seductora).

Hinata continuó tocando su espalda y su pecho despojándolo de la camisa, luego se preocuparían de plancharla de nuevo, continuó moviendo un poco sus caderas de enfrente hacia atrás una y otra vez.

\- mierda Hime, no te muevas a si. "Si sigue así yo..."

\- Hinata-onechan!, abre la puerta por favor.

\- Mierda Hanabi!

De inmediato Naruto y Hinata se separaron Naruto se colocó su camisa como un rayo y Hinata arreglo su vestido y abrió la puerta.

\- Onechan por qué cerraste la puerta, supe que Uzumaki-san llegó.

\- Solo estábamos hablando Hanabi, a mira te presento a Naruto-kun.

\- Hola, así que tú eres Hanabi-chan, tienes la edad de uno de mis primos. (Konohamaru).

\- Valla Naruto-san eres apuesto, más te vale que no le pongas ni un dedo a Hinata.

\- me mandaron avisarte que mi papa ya llego.

Los tres salieron al partió trasero, en donde sería la comida, llegaron y se sentaron, de pronto un hombre alto de ojos perla llego a la escena.

Todos se pusieron de píe.

\- hola papá!

\- buenas tardes señor, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Hola hijas, mucho gusto Naruto, espera dijiste Uzumaki?

\- Si mis padres son Minato Namikase y Kushina Uzumaki.

\- Ha si, adelante tomen asiento y que empiecen a servir.

La comida continuo normalmente, hasta que llegó el postre...

\- así que Naruto dime qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?!

\- Señor la verdad yo quiero pedirle permiso para salir con ella.

\- Ya veo, dime qué piensas del postre?.

\- Perdón? El postre? , bueno creo que es delicioso, y dulce un tanto suave y gentil.

\- Muy bien te pregunte eso por qué Hinata es como este postre, si no lo sabes apreciar te mataré.

\- Sí señor prometo cuidar de ella. " aunque no entendí la analogía del postre".

La comida termino y Naruto y Hinata estaban muy felices era genial que ahora su padre supiese de su relación.

Hinata acompañó a Naruto a la puerta para despedirlo.

\- gracias por venir Naruto-kun!.

\- De nada Hinata, etto te quería invitar mañana a mi casa que te parece?

\- Si claro que te parece a las 6?.

\- Si. Pasaré por ti.

Los dos se dieron un pequeño beso de despedida.

Al salir de la mansión Naruto sintió una mirada muy pesada sobre el, era Hiashi, el protegería a su hija.

CONTINUARA! Gracias por los reviews!(^_−)−


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Naruto se levanto temprano, alzó su departamento, todo tenía que verse perfecto, aunque se acababan de ver, decidió salir temprano para comprar unas cosas para la comida, unos aperitivos.

Era una hermosa mañana de sábado, hacia un poco de calor...

Llego a su departamento cansado y sudoroso así que decidió tomarse una ducha y dormir un rato.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

\- Haaa quién será? "Qué hora es me quede profundamente dormido?"

Naruto se levantó del sillón (solo en bóxer ? ﾟﾏﾻ) y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Etto... Naruto-kun? (Hinata de sorprendió de inmediato tapándose los ojos).

\- Hee! Hinata-chan! Espera voy a cambiarme!.

Naruto corrió a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta, Hinata entró muy avergonzada y se sentó en el sofá.

\- Disculpa Hinata-chan no te esperaba tan temprano.

\- Temprano? Pero si son las 6:20.

\- Mierda, perdón Hinata te hice esperar mucho.

\- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, por cierto tu departamento es muy lindo y grande.

\- Eso crees? Tu casa es mucho más grande, además se siente más pequeño cuando están mi padres.

\- Tus padres? No viven contigo?

\- No, solo vienen de visita de vez en cuando.

\- Ha ok "mierda, estaremos solos en su departamento toda la tarde?, después de verlo así no puedo dejar de fantasear".

\- No tienes hambre?, la verdad yo me estoy muriendo de hambre dormí demasiado.

\- Si claro te ayudaré a cocinar!.

Los dos fueron a la cocina, acomodaron las compras de Naruto, a pesar de que Hinata nunca había estado ahí parecía que conocía todo, los dos se pudieron un mandil y recogieron su cabello.

\- y bien Naruto-kun que quieres comer?

\- Mmmm. A ti?

Hinata solo inflo sus cachetes un tanto sonrojada y soltó una risa.

\- no hablo de eso si no de algo que comamos los dos.

\- Me encanta el Ramen. ( dijo con una gran sonrisa).

Los comenzaron a cocinar aunque no lo pareciera Naruto era muy bueno aprendiendo, Hinata solo le indicaba que hacer y él lo repetía exactamente igual.

Parecían una pareja de recién casados, al terminar de cocinar los dos fueron a la sala se sentaron a ver la TV y comer.

Para su sorpresa habían terminado llenos de ingredientes, parecía que ellos mismos eran el Ramen.

\- Hinata-chan yo recogeré, si quieres ve a tomarte una ducha a mi cuarto, es el último.

\- Si, gracias Naruto-kun! " el cuarto de Naruto, el cuarto, el cuarto!"

Hinata se dirigió al cuarto de Naruto (Hahahahahahah otra vez), al llegar abrió la puerta lentamente, detectando el olor de Naruto en su habitación, olía a limpio pero a la vez tenía un toque de el.

Era un cuarto normal, tenía una cama bastante amplia un closet, póster por todos lados un escritorio, etc.

A un lado estaba el baño, entro y se dispuso a bañarse, claro no sin antes acostarse en la cama de Naruto.

En la cocina...

\- mierda ya termine de limpiar, ahora que hago?. Hinata está en mi cuarto, semi desnuda, debería subir?, no pensara que me quiero aprovechar de ella, y si encuentra mis revistas de "anatomía", mierda que hago?!.

Naruto solo estaba en la sala dando vueltas sin saber qué hacer.

\- HAAAAAAA!

\- Hinata!

Naruto subió de inmediato a ver qué sucedía sin pensarlo entro a el cuarto al ver que Hinata no estaba ahí, siguió por el baño.

\- Hinata que sucedio?" Pero que?"

Hinata se encontraba sentada en suelo, toda mojada, tapándose con una pequeña toalla que había encontrado, sonrojada hasta no poder.

\- Naruto! Lo siento yo solo resbale.

\- Si no te preocupes te voy a llevar a la cama." Mierda que cuerpo".

\- No espera, estoy toda mojada, mojare tu cama.

\- No te preocupes por eso, deja y traigo una camiseta.

\- Si gracias. " creo que me lastime el tobillo".

Naruto salió de inmediato y le llevó una playera de Ramen.

Hinata se la pudo mientras Naruto se volteaba de espalda.

\- perdón por las molestias, pero creo que me lastime el tobillo.

\- Está bien te cargare Hime!.

\- No me digas así Naruto!.

Naruto se inclinó y la levanto entre sus brazos, el tan solo imaginar que Hinata se encontraba desnuda bajo esta playera era inimaginable!. La recostó en su cama, para luego revisar su tobillo, masajeo su pierna.

\- te duele aquí?

\- Si un poco mmm.

\- Y aquí?

\- Si ahí! Más haa.

De pronto se escucho que abrían la puerta del cuarto.

\- Uzumaki Naruto!.

\- Mama?!

\- Tu mamá?

Hinata de inmediato pateo a Naruto alejándolo de ella y tapándose lo más que pudo.

\- Hola hijo, Kushina por qué haces tanto escándalo?.

\- Hola papá

\- Qué haces con esta joven Uzumaki?!

\- Etto perdone señora yo soy Hyuga Hinata la novia de Naruto-kun.

Kushina se acercó a Hinata y la abrazo.

\- hee! Así que eras tú, cómo pudo mi hijo conseguirse a alguien tan linda?

\- He gracias, disculpe las molestias señora.

\- Que es eso de señora llámame Kushina, el es mi esposo Minato.

\- Mucho gusto Hinata, bueno nosotros los dejaremos solos para que se arreglen.

\- Igualmente, y gracias.

Al salir de la habitación Naruto trajo la ropa de Hinata para que se vistiera mientras el bajaba a hablar con sus padres.

\- vamos baja Hinata, ya Naruto nos explicó lo que pasó.

\- Gracias Kushina, lamentó mucho todo.

\- Si yo también lo lamento Hinata, te puse en un momento muy incomodo.

\- Bueno ya no importa cierto Kushina.

\- Si cariño, después de todo no le dijimos a Naruto que vendríamos hoy. "Teje! (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ"

Durante la tarde estuvieron platicando y riendo los cuatro hasta que llegó el padre de Hinata a buscarla.

\- buenas noches vengo a buscar a mi hija Hinata.

\- Aaaa pero si eres tu Hiashi!.

\- He? Minato?." Creo que sí es el puedo aceptarlo".

\- Si soy yo Naruto es mi hijo.

Los dos se dieron un fuerte abrazo Minato llamó a Hinata.

\- gracias por todo!

\- De nada Hinata vuelve cuando quieras!

Esa tarde había sido un cahos para ambos...

En la noche los dos hablaron por teléfono, para desahogarse de sus padres. ( en el buen sentido).

Había sido un fin de semana agitado, ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para darse un beso...

CONTINUARÁ...

Sé que casi no tuvo lemmon pero tenía que hablar de la relación entre sus padres.

Gracias por leer |(￣3￣)|


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Faltaba poco para las vacaciones de verano, esos días en que Hinata se aburría en la mansión muriéndose de calor y en los que Naruto tenía que ir a ver a sus padres...

Pero todavía no llegaban esos días, además ese verano sería diferente.

Durante toda la semana Naruto y Hinata no tuvieron la oportunidad de verse por mucho tiempo, esta era la semana de trabajos, era mucha suerte que se toparán en la cafetería, o el el patio, pero ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para hablar, Naruto tenía muchas actividades en el club y Hinata tenía que ayudar a la encargada del salón.

\- mierda Sasuke, no he podido ver a Hinata-chan en toda la semana.

\- No te preocupes Dobe, ya van a ser vacaciones.

\- Pero ni siquiera he ido a espiarla en clase de educación física, tú al menos ¿has visto a Sakura?

\- No, el fin salimos al cine y luego a mi casa, pero ya no la he visto "?".

En la sala del consejo...

\- muy bien Sakura-sama, que idea tiene para este verano?

\- Bueno, como encargada del consejo, vamos a hacer un campamento para los club y miembros del consejo, además vamos a invitar a los que nos apoyaron! Shanaro!.

\- Si! Presidenta! Digo Sakura-sama!.

\- Ok Karin, más tarde te mando la lista de los que asistirán al viaje con nosotros.

\- Si! Sakura-sama!

Y así se acabo la primera semana, para seguir con la ultima, la semana de exámenes finales, los alumnos ya no tenían clases, asistían a los exámenes y podían irse a su casa.

\- Hinata espera!

\- Sakura? Qué pasa?

\- Ya te vas a casa?

\- Si acabo de salir del examen de calculo.

\- Ho espero te haya ido bien, pero bueno té quería dar esto, nos vemos luego!.( Sakura se fue corriendo para encontrarse con Sasuke).

\- Espera que es esto?!."es un citatorio?".

Hinata se fue a su casa leyendo el extraño citatorio de Sakura, cuando llegó a casa noto algo extraño, había un bulto en las escaleras de la mansión, parecía una persona, acaso alguien se había desmayado?. Hinata corrió para ver qué era.

\- estás bien? (Se puso do rodillas junto al cuerpo).

\- Hee!, Hinata?."mierda me quede dormido aquí"

\- Naruto-kun? Estás bien?.

\- Si Hime solo me quede dormido, que es lo que tienes en la mano? (Naruto se levanto para estar de frente a Hinata).

\- Me asustaste Naruto, ha esto?, me lo dio Sakura hace un momento.

\- Haa yo también tengo una mira, pero no la he abierto.

\- Ho es cierto, al parecer nos invitaron a un viaje del consejo. " que genial podré pasar el verano con Naruto".

\- Si, que bueno moría por pasar tiempo con Hinata.(Naruto la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él, buscando un beso)

\- Y por qué estabas aquí Naruto-kun." No te puedo besar mi padre está al otro lado de la puerta".

\- Venía a decirte que mis padres vendrán estas vacaciones y no tendré que irme. "Se me olvidaba en qué lugar estamos, hahahahah"

\- Me alegro, pense que tendría que estar sola el verano.(Naruto se hacerco más a ella dándole un beso en el cuello, para luego susurrarle al oido).

\- Créeme Hinata este verano estarás de cualquier forma menos sola..

Hinata de inmediato se sonrojó un se tapó el rostro.

\- Naruto-kun baka!

Naruto solo soltó una risa abrazando más fuerte a Hinata, se veía tan linda, se la comería a besos si no fuera por qué Hiashi los estaba espiando al otro lado de la puerta.

La semana de exámenes termino, ahora solo se tenían que preocupar por el esperado viaje del consejo, este se llevaría acabo en la casa de campo de los Uchiha's, estaba ubicada en medio del bosque, con un ambiente tranquilo, dentro de las instalaciones había comedor, sala de estar, baños enormes, una cancha de tennis, etc. (Aunque suene como infomercial, era el lugar perfecto.)

Una noche antes del viaje, cuando Naruto y Hinata estaban preparando su equipaje, recibieron un mensaje:

Hola chicos!, les comunicamos que la hora de partida de mañana ha cambiado, ahora será a las 9:00 am. También es necesario que lleven consigo bloqueador y algo de comida.

Atte: consejo estudiantil

El día del viaje...

\- si será este lugar?.

Se preguntaba un joven rubio, mientras volvía a checar los mensajes.

\- parece que si, pero no hay nadie...

\- Naruto-kun!

Naruto de inmediato volteo a ver a la persona la cual lo llamaba, había visto muchas veces a Hinata, incluso sin uniforme, pero verla tan sonriente corriendo hacia el, se veía hermosa.

\- Hinata-chan! Buenos días.

\- Hola!, acaso llevas mucho aquí?

\- No, acabo de llegar, pero al parecer somos los primeros.

\- Pero si ya son las 9:00, llamaré a Sakura-chan.

Hinata le marcó a Sakura una y otra vez, pero siempre la mandaba a buzón, al igual Naruto marcó a Sasuke, pero nada...

Los dos se sentaron resignados, cuando recibieron otro mensaje:

Buenos días, lamentó la espera, pero en un momento pasara un auto por ustedes les tengo una sorpresa al llegar.

Atte: Sakura

PD: yo mande el mensaje anterior...

Naruto y Hinata se miraron, y dijeron, sabía qué tramaba algo; los dos se soltaron riendo.

En un momento se encontraban en un auto negro, el chofer solo dijo que Sakura lo había mandado a recogerlos, viajaron durante una hora, hasta llegar a una pequeña playa privada. El auto se detuvo y sin decir nada el chofer bajo el equipaje.

\- etto que esta pasando?

\- No se Hinata pero está bajando nuestras cosas del coche.

Los dos de inmediato se bajaron, para preguntarle qué estaba pasando, pero en cuanto se bajaron el coche arranco dejándolos ahí.

\- detente! Que mierda sucede-ttebayo!

\- Tranquilízate Naruto-kun llamaré a Sakura.

\- Ok yo trataré con Sasuke.

Para su sorpresa no tenían cobertura, los dos solo se miraron pensando, calma no pasa nada, los demás deben estar en la playa.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y sin decir nada tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la playa.

CONTINUARÁ...

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y gracias por los review, me encantaría que comentaran que es lo que más les gusta de ir a la playa (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Sé que tarde demasiado!, perdónenme, espero y les guste esta nueva forma de narración!, agradezco todos sus comentarios! (*≧∀≦*)

No lo podia creer, estaba acostada en la misma cama que Naruto, se supone que debemos dormir juntos, bueno no juntos, la verdad es que acepte a que me acompañara en la cama cuando el muy caballerosamente me dijo que no me preocupara que el dormia en el sillon, pero no lo podia dejar verdad?, como podia dejar que el hombre que me tiene como loca estuviera a escasos metros de mi "durmiendo solo". En verdad estoy cansada despues de tan ajetreado dia, primero la sorpresa de Sakura-chan de traernos a una playa virgen, le agradesco pero definitivamente no estoy preparada para esto, solo tenia planedo pasar un viaje con el consejo estudiantil y Naruto mi novio, al llegar, de inmediato observamos una cabaña con el emblema de los Uchiha, era obvio que ellos lo habian planeado, de inmediato Naruto tomo mi equipaje y con una gran sonrisa me tomo de la mano jalándome hacia la cabaña.

Al entrar observamos todo, verificamos que estuviéramos solos, que hubiese comida, las habitaciones y baños, todo estaba perfecto, en la única habitacion con recamara habia dos bolsas de ropa una para mi y la otra para Naruto.

Dios si que estaba nervioso estar a solas con Hinata era la gloria, tenemos más de un mes de novios pero siento que empezamos a salir apenas ayer, es un sueño estar con ella. Después de ver el contenido de las bolsas decidí salir del cuarto para dejar que Hina se cambiara, hacia demasiado calor, y el equipaje que habiamos preparado no nos serviría, me levante del sofa y fui a la cocina, ya era medio día, tenia que empezar a pensar sobre que comeriamos. De pronto escuche que Hinata decia mi nombre, con esa dulce y encantadora voz, haciendo que me volteara de inmediato, para mi sorpresa Hinata mi Hinata vestía un traje de baño no muy discreto, era de color blanco, ese color me hacia sentir culpable al verla asi solo me imaginaba cosas pervertidas y solo me recordaba lo pura que es. Ella veía el suelo como esperando a que dijese algo, pero nada salía de mi garganta, hasta que me miro a los hojos y me pregunto: ¿Como me veo?, que! que si como se ve ? que acaso no era obvio que se veia asombrosa!, me acerque un poco a ella, notando como se sonrojaba a cada paso que daba, acerqué mi rostro a su cuello y le di un beso, susurrando: te ves hermosa. Me dirigi al cuarto con el corazon el la garganta, dios si que tenía calor.

Gracias Sakura, fue lo unco que pensé, había obtenido una gran reacción de Naruto gracias al traje de baño que sakura había comprado para mi, al principio no estaba muy segura sobre como me veía, pero me estremecí totalmente al sentir los labios de Naruto en mi cuello, en cuanto se fue a cambiarse al cuarto, tome mis manos y tape mi cara con ellas, en verdad estaba mas roja que un tomate!, respire hondo y observe que Naruto habia sacado unas cosas del refri y me dispuse a cocinar, necesitabamos algo fresco. Estaba sirviendo cuando sentí algo detras de mi o mas bien a alguien, Naruto me abrazo por la cintura y me dijo: Huele delicioso hina!. Si la vuelta para encontrarme con el cuerpo semi desnudo de Naruto, Dios quería tocarlo todo!. Pero en lugar de eso me soltó y solo hacenti y le indique que tomará su plato, los dos nos sentamos afuera, estábamos comiendo mirando la hermosa playa era tan pacífico, ya me hacia falta tomar unas vacaciones.

Durante toda la tarde Hinata y yo jugamos en la playa, reímos tanto que ya no recuerdo ni de que hablábamos, para la noche solo comimos algo ligero. Y de pronto me encontraba acostado en la misma cama que Hinata, después de que me invito, tal vez debí de haberme negado por segunda vez, no se si era capas de soportar tenerla tan lejos , que estupido lejos? estaría acostado en el sofá y ella a unos 2 metros, eso no era tan lejos, pero Dios cuando se puso mi playera de pijama debido a que no traía una, no pude resistirme a su mirada culpable, acepte su oferta y me recoste a un lado de ella, dandole la espalda, me ponía de nervios hacercame a ella,y verla.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, esta tan silencioso, solo rcordaba a naruto con esos shorts, su trasero Dios su trasero, su pecho y espalda, con ese bronceado perfecto, era hermoso, no pude evitar fantasear, de nuevo, recorde todos los bosquejos que tenia que terminar de dibujar ahora conocía mas el cuerpo de Naruto. Me voltee hacia el, tenia su espalda desnuda frente a mi no pude evitar oler su cabellera olia a sal, a mar, pero tambien olia a -Naruto, me hecerque un poco mas a el, note que estaba despierto y se tenso un poco cuando me acerque, asi que me detuve, no queria incomodarlo, que mierda estaba haciendo lo invite a mi cama, y ahora solo quiero tocarlo, Hinata controlate!.

Mierda mierda, que estaba pasando, de pronto sentía el aliento de hinata en mi nuca, me estaba olfateando, su olor a flores se volvia mas intenso o acaso solo lo imaginaba, sentí que se movía un poco mas, sentía sus pechos en mi espalda, a pesar de que traía mi playera, podia sentir sus duros pezones, acaso no dormia con brazier?!, de pronto se detuvo, mierda, notaria mi eminente erección, ahora me detestaría.

cuando me di cuenta ya era de dia, sentí algo muy calido y suave entre mis brazos, abri poco a poco mis ojos, y ahi estaba ella con un rostro de angel, y con un cuerpo malditamente erotico, era obvio que mi playera era demasiado grande para ella, pero la tenia abrazada a mi con sus pechos pegados a el mio, con sus piernas rodeaba las mias, dejando ver un poco de su ropa interior, Dios esto si era erotico, me movi un poco, ocasionando que ella se despertara.

Me habia quedado dormida, que tonta, en verdad desaproveche una gran oportunidad, abri los ojos algo que sostenía con mis piernas empezaba a moverse, me aferre mas a el, y solo dije Naruto, no, no, un poco mas, abri un poco mas los ojos, y me encontre unos hermosos ojos azules, me miraba de la forma mas tierna del mundo, me sonroje de inmediato, estaba realmente aferrada a el. Solo me djio buenos Dias Hina, y me beso en la frente, que demonios pasaba, desde que llegamos el no habia intentado nada conmigo, y ahora me besaba en la frenete cuando yo esperaba que lo hiciera en los labios.

Tenía que salir de inmediato de esa trampa tan tentadora, me dirijo a la cocina abro el refrigerador y tomo un baso de leche. Noto que huelo a sudor, odio que haga tanto calor.

Naruto salió de la habitación, me dirijo al baño, necesito refrescarme, me meto dentro de la tina, cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, escucho que el agua se mueve, al parecer me quede un rato dormida.

Al entrar a la habitación note que Hinata. O estaba en la cama, me dispuse a ir al baño, me desvestí y observe que Hinata estaba en la tina, con los ojos cerrados, estaba dormida?.

Sentí algo en mis piernas, que me obligó a abrir los ojos, era Naruto!, está en la misma tina que yo?, estaba con los ojos cerrados, note como las gotas de agua bajan de su mentón hasta su pecho. Cuando sin avisar me pregunta: hace un momento dijiste mi nombre mientras dormías o me equivoco?. Instintivamente tapo mi pecho con mis brazos, y le respondo: si, creí que estaba soñando.

El de inmediato abre los ojos y se sonroja al igual que yo.

\- Lamentó haber entrado así Hina.

\- No te preocupes, saldré de inmediato.

Tomó una pequeña toalla que está a un lado, salgo cuidadosamente del agua tapándome lo que puedo, pero antes de salir Naruto toma mi mano.

Que estás haciendo Naruto, entras así, luego la tomas de la mano?, mierda no la puedo dejar ir ahora que me mostró esa hermosa figura.

\- Espera un poco más ok?

Ella solo asiente, y se incorpora de nuevo a la tina, se abraza a si misma tapando sus pechos.

\- Hina no tienes que taparte no haré nada.

\- No es eso Naruto, es que flotan.

\- Flotan?

Era verdad no sé por qué, pero mis pechos flotaban en la tina, si dejaba de sostenerlos salían a flote. Naruto se soltó riendo haciendo que me avergonzara a un más, al parecer no me creía.

\- Es cierto! Mira!

Mierda era cierto, podía ver cómo salían dos montones de la espuma se veían tan deliciosos, que no pude contener mi hemorragia nasal.

Las solté!, y de pronto Naruto empezó a sangrar por la nariz y se desmayo.

Me sentía algo mareado, me despertó un delicioso aroma, creo que me desmayé después de... mierda es cierto, me abrumó demasiado, me levante lentamente y estaba vestido?! Como demonios Hina?.

\- Naruto-kun?, estás despierto? Es hora de comer!.

\- Si Hina enseguida voy.

Traté de actuar como si nada, pero después de que Naruto se desmayara tenía que hacer algo, su cuerpo es algo pesado, pero me dio mucha risa que se metiera a la tina con traje de baño, no me atreví a desnudarlo así que solo lo seque... tocándolo, pero solo toque y ya.

Los dos nos sentamos en la mesa a almorzar era un poco tarde, trate de disimular el echo de que Hinata me vistió.

Escuchamos algo de música, vaya pensé que estaríamos solos, pero bueno, Hinata parecía algo interesada.

\- Por qué no vamos a ver?

\- Si sería genial!

CONTINUARA...


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Mierda, ¿como había terminado así, nuestro viaje "privado" romántico y erotico?, no lo sé ahora estoy sentada sola, escondiéndome no sé ni por qué!, se supone que yo soy su novia no?. Sé que no conozco muchas cosas de el, que empezamos a salir de pronto, pero me encanta, el es demasiado genial, y yo soy algo sencilla, creo que está mejor con ella.

Sé que fui yo quien propuso ir a revisar la fuente de la música, vamos Hinata se veía muy emocionada, terminamos de almorzar, nos vestimos, yo me coloqué unos shorts, y Hinata un lindo vestido, caminamos por la playa, pasamos unos árboles y había una cabaña, ahí estaban unas cinco personas más o menos, al parecer estaban haciendo una deliciosa parrilla.

De pronto estábamos con aquellas personas, al parecer Naruto conocía a alguien, que si la conocía?!, al acercarnos de inmediato alguien gritó su nombre:

\- Naruto!

\- Shion?

Shion?! Quien demonios era ella, se abalanzó contra el y lo abrazo, y para colmo el correspondió el abrazo, tenía ganas de agarrarla y golpearla!, ahora comprendía un poco a Sakura...

\- hola Shion!, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte que haces aquí?

\- Mis padres tienen una cabaña aquí, y tú? Sasuke también vino?

\- No el teme no vino, nos prestó su casa , está como a 5 min de aquí.

\- Que genial! Deberían quedarse a comer con nosotros!.

\- Si claro, por cierto ella es Hinata mi novia.

\- Mucho gusto Shion.

Acompañamos a Shion con los demás, le pregunte a Shion en que podía ayudar mientras Naruto y otros dos chicos cuidaban la parrilla, ella solo me dijo que me sentara, al parecer se notaba que no nos caíamos bien.

Durante un rato Shion y Naruto estuvieron juntos, riendo, platicando, jugando, como si yo no estuviera.

Estaba platicando con Shion, recordando viejos tiempos, voltee a ver a Hinata, estaba sentada sola, quería ir a acompañarla, pero Shion me tomo del brazo, y me dijo:

\- está bien Naruto, debe estar cansada, además ya tiene compañía.

Voltee de inmediato y había un tipo sentado junto a ella, platicando, supongo que estaba bien.

Estuve un buen momento platicando con un amigo de Shion, el me informó de todo, que conoció a Shion en el colegio, que ella hablaba mucho de sus amigos de la infancia Sasuke y Naruto, que era hermosa, popular, hacia deporte, y valla que se notaba. Estaba harta de escuchar sobre Shion, estaba a punto de ir con Naruto y pedirle que nos fuéramos, pero está muy cómodo abrazado de Shion, preferí no interrumpir, tal vez solo estaba exagerando con mis celos.

Para cuando comimos, estábamos separados, además de que ya era bastante tarde, está atardeciendo.

Había pasado todas tarde sin cruzar una palabra con Hinata, tenía ganas de ir y abrazarla, pero cada vez que me dirigía a ella Shion se interponía, supongo que extrañaba los días en que estábamos juntos.

Sonó la música más fuerte, y prendieron una enorme fogata, todos nos pusimos a bailar, tenía que acoplarme, no quería ser la agua fiestas, por un momento deje de ver a Naruto, pregunte por el pero a cambio solo reían y murmuraban:

\- no me digas que lo va a hacer?

\- De que hablan?

\- Pues Shion ha estado coqueteando con Naruto toda la tarde, creo que es obvio no?.

Que?!, acaso nadie más sabía que Naruto y yo estamos saliendo?, solo Shion sabía, y ahora está a solas con Naruto no sé dónde.

Me decidí y camine hacia nuestra cabaña, pero al pasar por los árboles, escuche voces, mierda eran ellos.

\- Shion para que me trajiste hasta aquí?

\- Solo quería hablar contigo Naruto, sé que lo sabes.

Dijo Shion mientras se acercaba juguetonamente hacia el.

\- Saber sobre que?

\- Sobre nuestros sentimientos, nosotros siempre quisimos ser más que amigos.

\- No se de que hablas, estás confundida, acaso el imbecil te dejo de nuevo?.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo te quiero a ti, te veo de nuevo y ahora resulta que tienes novia no?, esa tipa que no te conoce, no sabe nada de ti!

\- Shion yo...

Por un momento deje de escuchar, me asome un poco, se estaban besando?.

Salí corriendo pero hacia dónde? Si pasaba hacia la cabaña me verían, tuve que volver con los demás, pero me escondí, a un lado de su cabaña.

Que mierda pensaba Shion jalándome para hablar conmigo, y hablar de sus supuestos sentimientos hacia mi, en el pasado pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero solo eso. Intentó besarme, pero puse mi mano para taparla, solo sonrió:

\- ya es tarde, ella nos vio!

\- Sé que estás dolida Shion después de lo que pasó con Otsuki.

Salí corriendo en busca de Hinata, a dónde demonios había ido?, pregunte por ella, pero nadie la vio regresar, corrí hasta nuestra cabaña y tampoco había nadie.

Y ahora estaba escondida escuchando cómo se divertían todos los demás, y para colmo mañana tenía que regresar con Naruto, al parecer nuestra relación solo era atracción física.

Respire hondo y me relaje un poco, debí de haber actuado más madura, debí de demostrarle a Shion que soy mejor que ella. Me puse de pie me quite el vestido, por suerte me había puesto un bikini abajo, me quedaba algo apretado y era de color negro, camine un poco hacia la fogata, tome unos tragos y me dispuse a bailar con el chico que había platicado conmigo.

Mierda estaba cansado no lograba encontrar a Hinata por ningún lado, me senté frente a la fogata algo decepcionado de seguro Hinata estaba llorando en alguna parte. Tome un trago, volví a buscar entre las personas que estaban bailando a un lado, se habían multiplicado?. Quien era ella? Se parecía a Hinata, el trago me había caído mal, ya era bastante tarde, tome otro trago, pero no lograba sacarme de la cabeza la idea de que ella se le parecía, bailaba sensualmente con algún tipo, vestía un bikini negro, que dejaba ver su moldeado trasero, me acerque para verle el rostro.

Hinata!, ella siguió bailándole a ese sujeto, mientras yo me quedaba embonado observándola, no lo pude evitar y la jale hacia mi.

\- que te sucede?, ella está conmigo!. Dijo el sujeto tratando de apartar a Hinata de mi.

\- Cállate que ella es mi novia!.

Jale a Hinata hacia un lado de la casa, no voltee a verla hasta que llegamos.

\- que sucede Naruto?

\- Que si que me sucede?, estabas bailando con un tipo y vestida así!, te estuve buscando.

\- Pensé que estarías ocupado con Shion, así que solo me divertía un poco. Se notaba que Hinata también había tomado unos tragos.

Naruto la tomó por la cintura acercándola a el, la miró a los ojos y le dijo:

\- No digas estupideces Hina, solo te quiero a ti.

\- Yo los vi okey?, está bien, solo quería demostrarte que no soy aburrida.

Naruto se soltó riendo, mientras Hinata trataba de soltarse de su agarre, algo claramente imposible.

\- Créeme Hinata, no pasó nada, tú eres la única, y no eres para nada aburrida.

\- Al parecer te hizo daño el alcohol, sé que ella está enamorada de ti, y no dudaste en abrazarla ni estar a solas con ella.

\- Parece que a alguien más le hizo daño el alcohol Hina, ella solo finge que está enamorada de mi, además solo somos amigos de hace tiempo.

Hinata dejó se resistirse a Naruto, puso sus manos en su pecho, y escondió la cara.

\- Perdón Naruto-kun me puse muy celosa de que ella se llevará tan bien contigo.

\- Yo también me puse así cuando le bailabas a ese sujeto, perdóname.

\- Está bien, te recompensaré.

\- Recompensarme? De que hablas Hinata?

\- Creo que ya es tiempo, siempre nos interrumpen o te detienes.

Hinata actuaba extraño, se veía sonrojada, pero no de vergüenza, me empujó contra la pared, y me miró con ojos de deseo, tomó el borde de mi playera y la subió para quitármela.

\- que delicioso, amo tu bronceado,mmmm... voy a besarte en todas partes, ansío probarte.

Mierda, no podía evitarlo, sentía como me tocaba con sus manos, besando mi abdomen y mi pecho mientras se restregaba contra mi. No sabía que hacer, estaba realmente exitado.

No podía detenerme, en ese momento solo quería tocarlo, lo bese por todo su abdomen, le advertí sobre lo que estaba haciendo, note lo tensado que se ponía cada vez que lo besaba, no me miraba solo apretaba su mandíbula, y apretaba los ojos, necesitaba más, me restregué contra el tratando de que me tocara pero solo quedaba inmóvil.

Mierda no teníamos que ir de inmediato, no era el lugar para nuestra primera vez, tome las manos de Hinata y la mire directamente alos ojos.

\- Vamonos de aqui, Hime.

La tome en mis brazos, y pasamos delante de todos, diciendo que ya nos ibamos, que nos despidieran de Shion.

Naruto me llevo hasta la cabaña algo apurado, abrio la puerta con una patada, nos dirigimos a la habitación, note que su corazón estaba acelerado, su respiración estaba entre cortada, note como pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro, debio de ser cansado traerme hasta aqui, dije en voz alta.

Cansado, mas bien no sentia mis pies, de lo rapido que la tome y sali corriendo de ese lugar, como respuesta solo sonrei y la baje al entrar a la habitacion.

Ahora que debia hacer, ahora si estabamos solos, nadie nos interrumoiria, era nuestra ultima noche en ese paraiso, ademas le habia dicho todas esas cosas a Naruto, el alcohol ya estaba saliendo de mi, creo que me puse demasiado nerviosa, solo me dirigi al baño.

Mierda que estaba pasando solo se fue al baño, acaso se siente presionada, yo también estoy nervioso pero no quiero obligarla a nada.

Después de que Hinata entrara al baño, Naruto solo se sento el la cama, puso su manos en su rostro, cuando escucho la voz de Hinata.

\- Naruto-kun en seguida salgo ok?

\- Si! no te presiones Hinata.

Naruto no tenia la menor idea de que hacer, habia tenido esa clasica charla de como tratar a una mujer, en su primera vez, pero en realidad no lo hbaia planeado, menos en ese inesperado fin de semana, hizo algunas notas mentales, y preparo algunas cosas, como velas, que estaban en la cocina, trajo algunas flores que estaban en la mesa de la sala principal, se puso un poco de locion, hubiera preferido que hubiese otro baño para alistarse mejor.

Hinata solo se encontraba en el baño, se habia labado la cara, cepillado el cabello y solo esperaba sentada, tenia que tomar valor para salir de ahi, respiro ondo y giro la perilla de la puerta, asomo un poco su rostro, observo que Naruto estaba sentado a la orillade la cama dando la espalda hacia ella, ahun estaba vestido, parecia que no habia notado que ella estaba saliendo, noto que habia algunas velas en la habitacion, unas cuantas flores, y que milagrosamente habia puesto musica en su celular, eso hacia que se pusiera menos nerviosa.

Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en la otra orilla, el silencio era incómodo, pero por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas.

Las cosas se habían enfriado en un instante, la verdad era que era la primera vez de los dos, pese a todos esos encuentros que habían tenido la idea de tener sexo era algo de otro mundo.

\- Hinata, si no quieres...

\- No no, está bien Naruto-kun... solo es que...

Naruto se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba Hinata y se inclinó enfrente de ella notó que se había vestido con su pijama, en verdad pensaba que iban a dormir?.

\- Hinata, yo solo quiero que estés cómoda, te amo, no me importa el sexo por ahora.

\- Yo también te amo, solo es que es mi primera vez, y estoy nerviosa, pero yo también quiero.

\- También es mi primera vez, aunque no lo parezca yo también estoy nervioso.

Hinata se inclinó hacia el y lo beso, Naruto la tomó por la cintura y la recostó en la cama, aumentando la intensidad de los besos, Naruto comenzó a tocarla, recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo, la tocaba con cuidado, tenía miedo de romperla. Hinata comenzó a tocarlo de igual manera pero un poco más agresiva, lo tomo de la nuca y lo acercó más a ella para profundizar el beso, invitándolo a que fuera más lejos. Comenzó a desvestirla cuidadosamente mirando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba exponiendo. Parecía un niño abriendo los regalos de Navidad, pese a que ya la había visto con muy poco ropa.

La dejo un momento antes de quitarle las dos ultimas prendas, se levanto y se dispuso a desvestirse, Hinata se tapo los ojos un poco avergonzada, Naruto solo río un poco ante su reacción.

Se colocó de nuevo sobre ella y se cubrieron con una sabana.

\- Hina, está bien destápate los ojos.

\- Pero...

Hinata se quitó las manos de la cara para encontrarse con los ojos más azules del mundo y la sonrisa más cálida que pudo imaginar, los dos se encontraban bajo las sabanas los iluminaba la luz de la noche.

Naruto continuó desnudando a Hinata a cada toque que le daba recibía besos de Hinata en el cuello, la barbilla y el pecho.

Comenzó a estimularla en su parte intima, dando pequeños toques acompañados de besos en sus pechos.

Dios esos hermosos pechos, parecían dos pastelillos de crema, Naruto los lamía, mordisqueaba y chupaba con ansias, obteniendo gemidos de la peliazul.

Hinata notó que Naruto se volvía más grande, pese a que no lo veía podía sentirlo en ocaciones rozándola, bajo lentamente su mano, y se dispuso a tocarlo, Naruto paro en seco, "mierda Hinata vas a hacer que termine". Pero el continuo, tocó más de ella, a la vez que ella comenzó a mover su mano una y otra vez. Era delicioso el placer que se producían.

\- mierda!.

Dijo el antes de venirse en el vientre de Hinata, Naruto metió un dedo dentro de ella, haciendo que arqueara su espalda, para luego mordisquear su pezon izquierdo, produciendo que se viniera también.

*(Se supone que los dos se corrieron casi al mismo tiempo, solo quería describir más el proceso).

Hinata tomó a Naruto del cuello y le susurró en el oido... fue delicioso... para luego meter uno de sus dedos con su esencia dentro de su boca. Naruto no pudo evitar excitarse de nuevo al ver cómo su linda novia le mostraba de nuevo ese lado, que nadie esperaría de ella.

La tomó por la cintura y la puso encima de el.

\- te vez hermosa!.

Hinata por instinto se cubrió los pechos y se sonrojó de inmediato, su cabello cubría su espalda y parte de su pecho. Se acercó hacia el y lo beso, quería perder la vergüenza.

\- tú no estás nada mal Naruto.

Mierda de nuevo se estaba poniendo duro, Hinata comenzó a moverse un poco rozando contra el, se sentía tan duro y caliente.

Lo miro directo a los ojos, levanto un poco sus caderas y se preparó para ponerlo dentro, lo tomo con sus manos, podía sentir lo caliente y palpitante que estaba, se colocó encima de el y bajo de golpe.

Naruto solo gruño de placer, para el se sentía genial, si no tuviera algo de control se hubiese venido de inmediato. Naruto notó que a Hinata le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas mientras se tapaba la boca.

El se levanto un poco y la beso en la frente. Ella lo tomó de las manos y sonrío, sabía que era hora de moverse un poco.

Hinata había sentido un gran dolor, pero a la vez estaba feliz, luego de que el la besara en la frente se tranquilizó, comenzó a moverse un poco, de arriba hacia abajo.

Dios se sentía genial, Hinata se veía tan erotica subiendo y bajando, sus pechos seguían al compás, a la vez que comenzaba a gemir. Se inclinó hacia el y lo beso intensamente, el comenzó a mover sus caderas, llegando más adentro y más fuerte, una y otra vez.

Los dos comenzaban a sudar por la intensidad, se escuchaban sus gemidos, junto a numerosos gruñidos. El la tomó de la cintura y sin salir de ella la colocó debajo de el y la embistió de nuevo, tenía una imagen tan erotica de su trasero... Se detuvo, obteniendo una queja de la pelinegra.

\- Hina a partir de ahora cumpliré todas tus fantasías, no importa lo locas que sean.

\- Créeme que ya has cumplido muchas.

\- Mierda Hinata, me estás apretando más.

\- Lo siento, me éxito la idea de tenerte para mí todo el tiempo.

La tomó de nuevo y la puso de frente a el, la levanto del trasero haciendo que lo rodeará con los brazos, la tomó y la envistió más duro que antes, más rápido,

Se besaban intensamente hasta que llegaron al climax.

La bajo y la recostó en la cama la tapo con las sabanas, y se recostó a un lado de ella.

\- Ha sido genial Naruto.

\- Tú también estuviste maravillosa.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos...

Muchas gracias por todos los review!. Perdón por no actualizar, también les deseo felices fiestas, también les informo que este fanfic ya va a llegar a su fin.


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfic continuación

CAPITULO 12

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron, desde el viaje con Naruto no lo había vuelto a ver, era cierto que hablaban todos los días, pero después de la llamada misteriosa de sus padre Naruto se había ocupado todas las vacaciones, Hinata había salido con sus amigas, se había ocupado de entrenar y hacer sus tareas.

Muchas noches recordaba lo que había pasado con el, continuaba tocandose y pensando solo en el extrañaba verlo y abrazarlo, pero al igual que ella pertenecía a una familia importante y debía de cumplir con las expectativas que tenían de el.

Hinata-sama! Es hora de levantarse, parece que anoche se durmió tarde.

Que sucede por qué me levantan tan temprano aún tengo 2 días más de vacaciones!.

Acaso lo olvido? Su padre va a tener invitados el día de hoy y requiere la presencia de toda la familia.

Si si ya voy a vestirme.

Ya solo faltaban dos días para ver a Naruto de nuevo!, después de todo los últimos días había estado de viaje con sus padres con cosas de la empresa, pero de seguro llegaría para la ceremonia de entrada.

Onechan! Ya llegaron los invitados apresúrate!

Ya voy Hanabi!

Me vestí de forma normal después de todo los visitantes eran amigos cercanos de mi padre no había necesidad de ir elegantes.

Hinata?!

"En cuanto voltee lo vi, no podía ser!, como no me había enterado?!"

Era la familia Uzumaki, de pie en la entrada se encontraban los padres de Naruto abrazando a mi padre.

Kushina-san Minato- san, Mucho tiempo de no verlos.

Vamos deja las formalidades Hinata, soy tu Madre desde ahora no es así? Naruto.

Por la puerta iba entrando Naruto wow desde hace tiempo no lo veía la sensación al verlo fue como la primera ver se veía tan genial y guapo, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

vamos mama no avergüences a Hinata.

Buenas Tardes Hyashi-sama o debería llamarlo padre?

Ya quisieras Naruto!

Todos soltaron una gran carcajada. Naruto se hacer a Hinata y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla. La tomó de la mano y todos se dirigieron a la parte de afuera para disfrutar de una deliciosa carne asada desde luego los padres se estuvieron platicando toda la tarde de sus días en el colegio, mientras que Naruto era interrogado por Hanabi que solo recibía pequeños regaños por parte de Hinata, hasta que Naruto le cambio el juego preguntándole por Konohamaru, pero fue rescatada por Neji que llego algo tarde, parecía que había tenido una cita.

Fue genial ver a sus padres juntos y convivir como familia.

así será cuando nos casemos hina!

Si es que acepto.

así? Te haré cambiar de opinión enseguida

Y así empezó una interminable guerra de cosquillas. Pero los hyuga nunca se rinden!, pero creo que si llegan a cambiar de opinión.

Antes de irse a dormir Naruto le mando un mensaje:

Nos vemos en el colegio Hina, por cierto me quedaré con tu libreta de dibujos, los cumpliré todos!.

FIN?

Lamento haber abandonado este fanfic, pero creo que se alargó demasiado para mí, por eso hago este final, sé que esperaban más, pero nunca volveré a escribir un fanfic que no termine encerio, escribiré algo y hasta que lo termine lo subiré, para no tener los esperando, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir este fanfic, los veré de nuevo en otras historias! ( ✌︎'ω')✌︎


	13. Chapter 13

Epílogo

Ya que me lo pidieron, bueno si lo tenía en mente disfrútenlo!

Que haces Naruto?

Ya sabes que hago Hinata

No podemos no aquí!

Pero hace días que no lo hacemos ten misericordia, además nadie nos encontrará en el armario de tu oficina.

Hace unas horas...

es un placer inaugurar la Empresa de la Familia Uzumaki Hyuga que sin la ayuda de mi amada esposa no hubiera sido posible.

Gracias Naruto igualmente sin tu determinación y aunque algo testaruda ayuda no abría sido posible.(se escuchan risas al fondo).

Y así era ahora después de graduarnos y comenzar nuestras carreras los dos seguimos juntos claro que hubo problemitas como la reaparición de Shion por suerte se casó primero que nosotros, Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron un noviazgo a distancia al parecer sus familias están algo distantes, pero aunque parezca imposible siguieron juntos hasta ahora de echo en unos meses se casan. Naruto y yo decidimos empezar un laborado plan de negocios unos meses después de salir de la Universidad, después de todo ya teníamos tiempo viviendo juntos y no era difícil.

Estar en este momento con mi esposa, Hinata era mi esposa ahora, Dios después de convencer a Hyashi de que soy digno de ella, por el contrario Hinata se gano a mis padres en cuanto los deje solos por 20 minutos. Lo sé que acabamos de casarnos pero es genial lograr nuestros sueños que teníamos desde hace dos años, solo quería estar con ella, por qué estos últimos malditos días con esto de la empresa no pudimos hacer nada pero nada apenas y dormimos y dormimos separados! Unos recién casados durmiendo separados y en el día nadie nos dejaba solos ni siquiera podía agarrarle el trasero a Hinata!. Pero ahora todo está bien.

Después de la inauguración y el discurso empezó la fiesta claro que todos estaban ahí desde los padres de Naruto y mi familia los Hyuga, pero Naruto se veía extraño desde hace días parecía que me quería decir algo pero se arrepentía, extrañaba tenerlo conmigo en la cama, pero estos días nos ocupábamos demasiado y más después de la boda...

Señorita Hyuga creo que la necesitan en la sala de conferencias ahora.

Gracias por avisarme enseguida vuelvo.

A donde iba Hinata?! Si no había tenido tiempo para mí en ninguno de estos días ahora alguien más la quería separar de mi?!. Así que decidí seguirla me adelante un poco y era ese maldito de Otsuki desde hace tiempo vi como mira a MI ESPOSA, pero tenemos que hacer ese contrato con el, no voy a permitir que me la quite ahora va a ver!

hola Hinata, me alegra que me hayas atendido pese a la inauguración.

Si no se preocupe Sr Otsuki

Deja las formalidades somos amigos no?

Pues se podría decir que si.

Maldito Otsuki, tenía pensado fugarme con Naruto terminando esto, pero vienes con eso de amigos...

y bien que pasó?

No solo necesito los papeles.

A si deja y voy por ellos a mi oficina.

Menos mal que tenía que ir por los papeles se estaba poniendo incómodo, salí apurada dirigiéndome a mi oficina, pero que era eso?

Naruto estaba detrás de una planta de adorno escondido, se veía tan lindo, estaba celoso?, le seguí el juego y me dirigí a mi oficina.

Ahora a donde va Hinata?, la secuestrare y así la tendré solo para mí!

Al entrar a La Oficina Hinata dejo la puerta abierta y fingió abrir el armario para buscar algo esperando que Naruto entrará, luego salir y dejarlo encerrado por andarla espiando.

Si entro a su oficina, ahora sí!.

Naruto entro tal y como Hinata lo espero pero para su sorpresa Naruto la tomó por la espalda.

que sucede Hina? Te ves tensa

Crees que no me he fijado que me seguías?

No sé de hablas yo solo pasaba por aquí.

Hinata estás ahí? (Dijo Otsuki)

Mierda es Otsuki! No te dejaré con el.

Pero que!?

Naruto tomó a Hinata y juntos se encerraron.

shhh! Deja que se valla Hinata

Solo se escucho que alguien daba vueltas por La Oficina hasta que salió y cerró la puerta.

Mierda si que estaba apretado aquí adentro hace tiempo que no la tenía tan cerca pese a tenerla de espaldas su trasero se restregaba en mi, además tenía mi mano en su boca, no la podía dejar hablar en este momento Otsuki nos descubriría.

Para nuestra suerte Otsuki ya había salido de mi oficina, pero que rayos tenía en mente, tenía que ir a cumplir con los invitados y esas cosas y ahora me tenía encerrada aquí, empezaba a hacer calor, pude sentir su respiración en mi cuello, se sentía bien tenerlo pegado en mi después de tanto tiempo.

Después de que saliera Otsuki quite la mano de la boca de Hinata, y recogí su cabello para poder tener al alcance su cuello, acerque mi rostro para olerla un delicioso aroma llenaba mi nariz no pude evitar besarla en esa sona, luego subí un poco para morder su oreja.

Se sentía muy bien como me besaba no podía evitar gemir, sentía como su ereccion se hacía más grande en mi trasero, no pude evitar moverme un poco para sentirlo más lo necesitaba.

Quería tocarla más pero ese estupido traje no me dejaba, tenía que quitarle la falda y saco como pudiera, mis pantalones empezaban a apretar y no había mucho espacio aquí dentro, escuchaba sus gemidos más fuerte y empezaba a moverse para mí, ella también lo quería, pero se detuvo.

Abrió la puerta del armario y salió afuera, acaso hice algo malo?.

Tenía que salir de ahí, no podríamos continuar con esto en ese espacio tan reducido, así que salí del armario, Naruto se quedo estático, por qué no me seguía?.

Me senté en el escritorio y me quite el saco la camisa y la falda, fue buena idea usar esta lencería morada, supongo que ya lo veía venir además me puse medias negras sabiendo que le gustarían.

Me asomé para saber si ella se había ido, pero no ella estaba en su escritorio sentada semi desnuda con una medias negras que hacían concentrarme en sus hermosas piernas y esa lencería que resaltaba a través de ellas, mierda me estaba provocando.

Naruto por favor, continúa.

Continuar con que? Hinata.

Ya sabes de qué hablo.

Naruto Uzumaki no me ibas a hacer rogarte después de ponerte así, quieres jugar está bien!.

Hinata comenzó a tocarse primero dirigió una de sus manos a sus bragas y por encima de la tela comenzó a masajearse abriendo las piernas para el, al parecer había caído sin darse cuenta Naruto se encontraba desnudó frente a ella con una mirada llena de deseo. Por instinto Hinata cerró las piernas de inmediato.

Que sucede Hinata? No dijiste que lo querías?

Yo nunca especifique nada Naruto

Mierda se veía delicioso está totalmente erecto y acompañado por ese cuerpo tan marcado, quería tocarlo cuanto antes, pero ella lo haría caer esta vez.

Hinata se quitó ahora el sostén se acercó a Naruto tanto como para no tocarlo pero si Naruto avanzaba un poco más podría sentir el cuerpo de Hinata restregándose en su ereccion.

y bien ahora que harás Naruto?

Hinata estaba realmente mojada y exitada quería masturbarlo ahí mismo y ver su hermoso rostro lleno de placer, pero no debía ceder en este juego.

Ya es suficiente señora Uzumaki!.

Naruto la tomó por los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, sus lenguas peleaban por ganarle una a la otra mientras que Hinata sentía la potente ereccion de Naruto frotándose en su vientre.

Al separarse para tomar aliento Hinata sonrío al parecer había ganado esta, así que se puso de espaldas a el y levantando en trasero para que pudiera ver mejor esa parte, que estaba realmente húmeda. Naruto estuvo a punto de romper las medias de Hinata para tomarla ahí mismo pero no, eso ya era cliché sería para otra ocasión, tal vez había ganado la batalla pero no la guerra.

Naruto dirigió sus manos a los pechos de Hinata y los masajeo un poco luego bajo un poco más sus manos y colocó su ereccion en medio del trasero de Hinata, continuó acariciandola, le quitó las medias con mucho cuidado.

Mierda por qué no me cogia en ese momento estaba jugando aún conmigo? Me torturaba yendo tan despacio.

Naruto acerco el rostro de ella quería besarla otra vez, ahora hizo que se sentará en el escritorio, ansiaba probarla de nuevo, extrañaba su sabor, le retiró las bragas y observó como su rostro se sonrojaba.

Podía ver su rostro de satisfacción al probarla una y otra vez se sentía grandioso, no pudo evitar sentir placer una y otra vez cada vez que lamia su clitolis era grandioso no pudo evitar correrse.

Ahora ella haría el trabajo, tomó su rostro y lo acerco hacia ella para besarlo, no era la primera vez que probaba su propia esencia, ya le había jugado esa una vez, se acercó a su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo parecía que dolía , no se había corrido hasta ahora, lo haría llegar al climax como fuese necesario, lamia lento arriba y abajo, tenía que disfrutarlo, luego uso sus pechos para contenerlo, no era necesario lubricarlo ya estaba lleno de su esencia, subió y bajo una y otra vez metiendo la punta en su boca dando pequeños besos, no era necesario que le avisara que se iba a correr ella sentía como estaba apunto de explotar, escuchaba sus gemidos más fuertes y su mirada le suplicara que fuera más rápido.

No era necesario esperar ya está duro de nuevo el solo ver a Hinata dispuesta y húmeda lo excitaba, Hinata colocó sus brazos en el escritorio, olía a nuevo, rozó sus pechos en el escritorio estimulándolos un poco, Naruto se colocó detrás de ella, acerco despacio su ereccion a su trasero, haciendo que ella acercara sus caderas a el, al sentirlo se estremeció un poco, el acaricio su espalda, y sujeto su trasero, nunca se cansaría de el, coló su miembro entre sus pierna, y comenzó a frotar, quería que le suplicara.

Naruto, por favor, creo que ya sabemos quién gana este juego.

Supongo que los dos Hinata.

Entonces se retiró y se preparo para estar dentro de ella, de nuevo después de tantos días, la necesitaba, y ella a el.

Lo metía despacio, podía sentir como se abría paso dentro de mi, sentía cada centímetro, se sentía glorioso.

Como si nunca hubieran echo el amor antes, cuando estuvo completamente dentro se detuvo un momento, le susurró que la amaba, y continuó embistiéndola más duro cada vez, solo se escuchaban sus gemidos en La Oficina.

Quería ver su rostro así que sin salir de ella la giro, y la sentó en el escritorio, ella lo beso en el cuello, luego colocó sus manos en la espalda acercándolo más hacia ella, quería sentirlo más una y otra vez, mordía su cuello con cada embestida, lo encerró con sus piernas haciendo el contacto más brusco, escuchaba su nombre una y otra vez, ella no podía evitar gritar el de el.

Ahora quería probar sus pechos, siempre quería más y más de ella, eso sonaba un poco egoista, pero ella era de el como el de ella, lo habían aceptado en su boda ante todos.

Se apartó un poco y sin salir por completo de ella bajo un poco.

Naruto comenzó a chupar lamer y morder mis pechos, el sabía cómo me gustaba, primero lamía el izquierdo y antes de cambiar al otro mordía mi pezon para recordar el placer que me había echo sentir, continuaba chupando el derecho, nunca hacia lo mismo, pero me hacía gemir una y otra vez, sentía como se ponía más duro.

Escuchar sus gemidos todo el tiempo y con la delicia de probar su piel y sus pechos estaba a punto de llegar al climax.

Naruto tomó a Hinata, la levanto obligándola a rodearlo con sus brazos, la subió un poco y la envistió de nuevo, la recargo contra la pared, y continuó más duro que antes, si es que era posible. Solo obtenía un si como respuesta, sentía como las uñas de Hinata se enterraban en su espalda, luego bajaba sus manos hacia su trasero apretándolo e indicándole que fuera más rápido, por qué al igual que el estaba apunto de llegar al climax...

Sentía como su esencia se esparcía dentro de ella, se sentía tan bien. Con cada contracción de ella no podía evitar venirse dentro. Mientras ella arqueaba su espalda no pudo evitar besarla en medio de sus pechos, y decir de nuevo un Te amo Hinata, y recibiendo un Yo también Te amo Naruto...

FIN

Gracias por leer (≧∀≦), continuaré escribiendo!, gracias por sus comentarios, y por seguirme, los quiero.

Hinatab se retira de este fanfic oficialmente.


End file.
